


Shame Application

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Curses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oh Dear, Self-Indulgent, That M rating is going to change real soon, based off a bl manhwa, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Wonwoo downloads a weird app that forces him to do things in order to avoid “great misfortune“. And somehow the app drags his roommate into this mess.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Shame Application

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll explain a lil more in the end notes so Seeya there
> 
> Enjoy this tiny prologue ^^

_ If you try to delete this app or if you do not follow instructions, you will be met with great misfortune. _

Wonwoo grimaced at the text.

“Seriously?” He snorted.

“What?” His roommate called curiously from the kitchen.

“I downloaded this weird app apparently,” Wonwoo replied. His roommate left the kitchen, walking up to the back of the couch where Wonwoo sat. The latter handed his phone over to Minghao so his friend could see the bizarre text.

“‘ _Apparently_ ’? You didn’t even know you downloaded it? ” Minghao took the phone, reading the text bubbles sent from the mysterious app. “What is this? Mystic Messenger?”

“I didn’t mean to download it. It downloaded itself from a QR code I got,” Wonwoo explained. 

“Did it sync your contacts? It has my name in it,” Minghao said, hopping onto the couch next to Wonwoo.

“It does?” Wonwoo draped his arm over Minghao’s shoulders, getting a closer look at his phone. “That’s odd. It only has your contact in it,” he pointed out, swiping up and down to maybe see another contact, but the screen always scrolled back to Minghao’s.

Wonwoo tapped Minghao’s contact.

“Why the hell did you do that?! You might’ve just killed me or something!” Minghao slapped Wonwoo’s hand.

“I’m pretty sure an app can’t kill you, Minghao,” Wonwoo dismissively said.

“Pretty sure a cursed one can.” Minghao lightly shoved the other in the chest with his elbow.

_Great choice!_

The app applauded, suddenly changing back to the messaging screen. The two roommates went quiet, watching the phone with anticipation, curious to see what the app was going to say next.

_Your first objective:_

_Make Xu Minghao deepthroat you!_

_Good luck! ❤︎_

**Author's Note:**

> Letting y’all know I don’t take credit for the idea bc this fic is actually based off a BL manhwa called ”Dirty Vibration” (or “Shame Application”) By Fujoking
> 
> I haven’t read the whole manhwa yet but i decided to take the idea and put my own spin on it. I don’t promise updating this fic soooo I’ll label this fic as something PURELY SELF INDULGENT so pls don’t kill me if I don’t update it ó-ò;;
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
